


ZomBFF

by knee_knee



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knee_knee/pseuds/knee_knee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>iZombie drabbles inspired by Tumblr prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ZomBFF

Peyton knew Liv was zoning out as she spoke, even if her friend was nodding along in feigned interest. It was her own fault for bringing up Liv’s sudden radical hair style and the fact she seemed to be living purely off supernoodles.  
  
‘I worry about you,’ she said with a heavy sigh. Trying to get through to Liv was like talking to a wall. 

Peyton stepped into a puddle of sunlight that was flooding in from the biggest window. She closed her eyes and turned her face towards the warmth for a moment, letting it dissolve the frown she’d been wearing. They could still salvage the rest of the afternoon if she stopped lecturing Liv, she thought. It was the first time they’d both had the day off in weeks.

‘Wait right there, don’t move!’ Liv spoke suddenly and Peyton moved automatically, turning to face her. ‘I said don’t move. Quick, turn back.’  
  
‘Why?’   
  
Despite questioning Liv, Peyton did as she was asked. She closed her eyes against the sunlight and listened closely to the sounds Liv was making as she hurried about their apartment. A drawer slammed shut and then Liv was speaking again. She was closer than expected and Peyton flinched. 

‘Okay, just stay as still as possible. I’m going to sketch you.’

‘Why?’

‘Because you look alive,’  
  
 _‘What?’_

‘You’re stunning, now shut up and stop moving.’  
  
The silence stretched, all Peyton could hear was the sound of Liv’s pencil flying over paper. She opened her eyes slowly, blinking sunspots, and looked at Liv. Her friend was sitting opposite her on the couch, hunched over a sketchpad and scribbling furiously. Peyton hadn’t seen her this enthusiastic about something in months, not since she’d painted that first (and only) canvas. Liv looked up and Peyton shut her eyes quickly.  
  
‘Caught you. Don’t worry, I promise you’ll look just as beautiful in charcoal.’  
  
Peyton felt her face face flush and knew that it had nothing to do with the sun.


End file.
